2つの中心
by Freyris
Summary: Takes place right after the final plus. How can they repair their so called broken relationship now that everything is at peace.ONESHOT[AxC and slight KxL]R


**Two hearts**

**By: Freyris**

**A/n: Koniichiwa minna-san! Freyris here(again). Anyway, Im here with another fic, yes, another oneshot. (i love this stuffs)-snickers-. This takes place after the Final Plus. Forgive me for making them OC, I just based it with their current portrayal in the Destiny.**

* * *

She silently stared at her reflection on the mirror. Pale white face, black circles around each of her eyes and her once fiery amber eyes were now getting extinguish. She messed her blonde hair and open up the faucet as fresh batch of tears flowed out of her eyes. 

It has been a week after the war had ended. The other day, Archangel and Kusanagi arrived from space with triumphant victory. Victorious smiles were plastered on each and every crew of Archangel and Kusanagi. As Murrue and the others set foot in ORB once again, the ORB representative welcomed them with a big hug and congratulated them for their victory in winning over the war that troubled the world for months. She gave them a hug like she did before they left for space and smile that was filled with thanks and relief was plastered on her face.

**Flashback**

_A young brunette lad approached her and gave her a goofy smile "Mission Accomplish Sis" he said jokingly. She hitted him on the shoulder lightly and giggled "You did well, General Yamato. " She replied chuckling, just then the pink haired songstress walked beside them and gave her a hug"You did well hanging on Cagalli" She said._

_"Im really grateful for your help Lacus..."Cagalli replied "Thank you for protecting ORB " she said gratefully._

_"ORB is my second home Cagalli...I wouldnt want to loose it." Lacus said truthfully. Cagalli smiled at her and looked around. Yes, she's looking for someone else other than them._

_Lacus and Kira knew who she was looking for and he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled "He's still in there, talking to the Minerva crew..." Kira said looking at the legged-ship_

_Cagalli nodded and stared at the stairs. After a few minutes, more people appeared and decended from the ship to the ground. Some of them were Vino Duper, Youlan Kent, Abby( i dont know her surname), Arthur Trine and some more crew of Minerva. but still someone was missing..._

_After a few more seconds Shinn and Luna appeared, teasing each other following behind the teasing couple, she saw...'them'. Pain struck her wounded heart as she saw Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke together...laughing and teasing each other. She took a deep breath, a really deep one and wore her best smile and approached the last group that decended down the ship._

_"Ah, Cagalli-san" Luna exclaimed as she saw the blonde representative approach them with a smile. Shinn looked away uneasily while the other two(athrun and meyrin) stopped laughing immediately as soon as they heard Luna_

_Cagalli gave Luna and Shinn a friendly hug and giggled at Shinns expression._

_"Hey,Athha..."Shinn started and looked down"I-Im sorry about w-what I said before..." he said slightly blushing._

_Cagalli let out a half hearted chuckle and messed his raven black hair."Hey, I wasnt really angry or mad at you...and I've forgiven you a long time ago...So then can we call it truce?" she asked_

_"Truce..."Shinn nodded his head and smiled._

_With that Cagalli nodded her head and shook hands with him._

_after that she shut her eyes for a few seconds and collected all the courage left in her, she approached Athrun and...Meyrin. the red head smiled and saluted her and Cagalli did the same as her. She looked at Athrun and forced a happy smile..."Welcome back Col. Zala, Meyrin.." she weakly said._

_Athrun nodded and saluted her...He stared at her eyes longingly and saw eyes filled with pain and lonliness. Just when he was about to hug her, a man walked beside Cagalli and whispered something "--Cagalli-sama" She nodded and smiled at them "Forgive my rudeness but I have to go.Something is going on in the Admin Building that I must attend to. Kisaka...p-please take over for now." She ordered looking at the middle aged man near her. Kisaka nodded his head and looked at her. Worriedly._

_Cagalli turned a heel and quickly paced back to the black car waiting for her, waving a small goodby to them before finally disappearing._

**End of Flashback**

It was supposed to be another day of work and tiresome meetings. but thankfully Kira, her twin brother was able to pull some strings and she was given a half day. The night before, she cried her heart out as she remembered the painful scene she had witness the previous day. she hadnt mustered any word to Athrun other than Welcome home neither did he. He never spoke when he was infront of her and that pained her.

Half of the day,(which was around 10- 3 pm) she was busy attending to treaty agreements and meetings with the Emirs. Seeing Cagalli was getting tired, Kisaka her bodyguard and adivsor dismissed her from her duties and allowed her to spend time with her Kira and Lacus for the rest of the day. Besides he did promise Kira to give her a day off. But due to Cagalli's persistence to work her day off turned into a half day.

"Cagalli, the car is ready..." Kisaka, her middle aged bodyguard called

"Alright..."She replied tiredly. She cleared out the table and sighed. Earlier ago, she recieved a call from Kira that they'll go somewhere special with Lacus later on but they had to drop by the Memorial Park first. Most likely to offer some flowers to the people who were killed in War. Intentionally or not. She grabbed a few folders and went out off her office, silently heading to the car.

When she arrived at the Athhas Mansion, she undress herself from her Representative clothes and wore her casual one. A green and olive green pants and blouse, her collar had a shade of redish orange as well as the lining of the blouse reaching down up to her stomach. Adding empasize to her clothes was her green belt. She fixed her reddish orange band on her wrist and slipped on a pair of green shoes . Silently she stared at her reflection on the mirror. Dark circles were slightly seen beneath her eyes. She grabbed a concealer and put some on to hide her eye bags. After an hour, Kira and Lacus arrived wearing their casual clothes. Her twin had those 70-80's trend, with his polo with oversized collar with the shade of pink while Lacus wore a puffy sleeved blouse and a green skirt and a high cut boots reaching up to her knees.

"Are you ready sis?" Kira asked looking at his twin who was starting to space out

"huh?..uh yeah" the blonde nodded her head absently and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Lacus, sighed worriedly and looked at Kira.

"So, uh What did you do in the memorial park?" Cagalli asked, attempting to start a conversation between them.

"Well...We did the usual, offer a bouquet of flowers to the people who died and say a little prayer or so" Lacus smiled as they slowly got in the car "also...Shinn finally met Kira..."

"Shinn? I thought you guys met in the Archangel?"Cagalli said

"Uh...I was kind of locked in my room doing some stuffs so we hadnt seen each other frequently back then..." Kira explained sctraching his back

"I see.."cagalli nodded her head and kept silent.

"Athrun was there too..." Kira said looking at her sister on the reflection of the mirror. Cagalli face fell and sighed "oh..."

Lacus gave Kira a why-did-you-say-that look and sighed "But he was there just to accompany Shinn, Luna and Meyrin..." Crap. This time it was Lacus. She just spoke another name she knew would bring Cagalli down.

"I see..." Once again Cagalli replied monotonously. She looked at the window and silently watched the setting sun.

Lacus mouthed a '_sorry_' and remained silent for the rest of the trip.

As soon as they arrived at designated place they were suppose to go, the sky that was once dyed orange was now dull black with only little white sparkling dots shimmering down on them.

"What is this place?" Cagalli asked as she looked around only to see an openfield of green grass with a small creek a few meters away from them.

"Lacus found this place yesterday, she said she wanted you to see this..."Kira said as he grabbed a picnic basket from the trunk and woke up the sleeping songstress gently.

Cagalli walked around the field and sat down idly. Once again her thought drifting into space. From a far stood a young man together with Kira and Lacus. Kira smiled at him and ushered him to go to his twin. Lacus yawned and smiled at him telling him the same thing "Go on, talk to her...She waited for too long...Athrun" she said looking at the blue haired man who arrived a few minutes after them. Athrun nodded and slowly walked up to her .

Cagalli hugged her knees closed to her chest and placed her head on top of her knees.She heard rustlingnoise behind her but she didnt mind it, thinking it was just Kira setting the place up. Next thing she knew she was being held by someone warm.

Athrun embraced her from behind. Cagalli inbetween his separated legs, her back leaning on his chest. He inhaled , her cinammon scent and whispered a soft apology to her.

"Im sorry..."

Cagalli tried to free herself from his firm yet gentle embrace but failed miserably. She hung her head low and let silent tears leak out of the corner of his eyes while he just listened to her cry. Kira and Lacus let the couple alone giving them some space since they hadnt have a decent talk ever since the war started. They quietly walked away and stayed somewhere in the area.

"Are you alright now?" Athrun softly asked. His warm breath tickling her ears. He loosened his embrace and looked at her.

Cagalli slowly looked at him and spoke "why are you here?"

Athrun placed his hand his side feeling the grass pressed against his palms and smiled warmly at her"Coz, I wanted to..."he replied simply.

Cagalli shooked her head. She wasnt satisfied with his answer but she just kept quiet and stared at the slightly dancing grass.Finding it more interesting than him

"Actually, Kira and Lacus called me and said they wanted to show me something...At first I had no idea what it was but then knowing those two, they might have planned something for us to meet like this..." he said deducing their(kira and Lacus') plan and looking at her

Cagalli looked at him and was only able to muster three words all together. "I hate you..." and looked away again. She wanted to hit him badly but all Athrun could see was her childish behavior.

He chuckled and hugged her from behind again but this time tighter than the first one." I know...and Im sorry okay? Im sorry for making you cry and leaving you alone...Im sorry for everything, Cagalli" He said truthfully, he turned Cagalli to face him and wiped those fatty tears forming in her eyes. "The Cagalli I know doesent cry..." he smiled.

Cagalli jokingly punched on the shoulder and sniffed wiping the rest of the tears on her face "A-Athrun...Im sorry too..."

"hmm?"

"Im sorry I didnt tell you anything about the marriage.." she said lowering her head a little while Athrun flinched a little from hearing that word.

"You did it for the country's sake...right?" He asked lifting her chin up, looking at her amber eyes "Its okay...It must be really hard on you but Im really thankful that Kira was able to save you from the clutches of that sickbastard Yunna Roma Seiran..." He gave a light hearted chuckled and looked at her seriously " because I wouldnt be able to accept it nor forgive myself for letting you get married with a psychopathic moron"

"and I wouldnt be able to be with you this time if that happend..." He brushed her slightly long golden bangs and plunged deeply on her eyes." also I wouldnt be able to do this..." He pulled her face closer to him and kissed her deeply and fiercely on the lips. At first, she tensed up a bit with his sudden action but then relax afterwards, responding to him. Right now, Cagalli doesent have the heart to scold him nor ask more questions. All it mattered was everythings is slowly turning out fine. Slowly her once wounded heart is slowly healing.

It took a few more seconds before they separated gasping for air. Athrun pressed his forehead on her and smiled.. "I missed you, you know?"

Cagalli slightly chuckled and smiled" I missed you more..." she said before placing a quick kiss on his lips and blushed.

"arent you gonna yell at me right now?" he asked

"Maybe later...right now I dont feel like it" she giggled lightly.

Athrun smiled and hugged her again and placed soft kisses on her nape.She tasted good and he missed her so much. She shivered and giggled at his kisses and patted his knees, asking him to stop as she turned redder and redder as he continued to plant those intoxicating kisses.

Just then they heard another rustling sound from behind and stopped. The two looked back and saw Kira and Lacus approaching them with wide smiles plastered on their faces.

"Uh...Everything good here?" Kira asked looking at them. Cagalli slightly nodded and blushed a little as Athrun grab her hand and held it tightly.

Lacus smiled with glee as she watch her friends smiling and feeling happy and contented with each other."That's great!!" She exclaimed and hugged Athrun and Cagalli.."Im glad to see you guys together.." She snickered and smiled at them..

"Hey, Lets go, Kira and I finished preparing our picnic dinner..."Lacus said enthusiactically. They nodded in agreement and followed her to the picnic area.

The four friends happily ate their dinner, made by Lacus of course and had a nice long chat. Athrun mentioned that Shinn and the others visited the grave today because they would fly back to PLANTS and maybe give Rey, their dear friend a burial, since they havent had one yet. He also explained that Meyrin would be staying here in ORB for another day before following her sister and friends since she had some shopping to do...(**yeah right XD**). He dropped her at some mall and drove to Kira and the others. (**yes, he just kicked her out of his car and went to meet with kira and the others. -evil laugh-** ). Cagalli just nodded and smiled as he listened to him. Before Kira could even speak, Lacus blurted out "LOOK! Shooting stars!!" she pointed at several glittering dot-like stars falling in the sky.

"make a wish" Kira said half jokingly.

All of them shut their eyes for a moment and whispered their wishes silently. As Cagalli opened her eyes, she noticed Athrun staring at her. she blushed as red as a tomato and punched him on the shoulder lightly "Its rude to stare dont you know" she said looking at him smirking

"But i wasnt staring at all...I was admiring your peaceful face " He smiled.

"idiot" she giggled still the her face was shaded red and he smiled more.

A little greenish yellow light lit slowly on the grass and rose up slowly. There was one...then two...three..four and more slowly rose up. Kira ,Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun stared in awe as the little greenish yellow light also known as fireflies started to appeared. It was a beautiful scene that you seldom see in a city. They looked like a snowflakes except they werent white still it was beautiful.

Athrun captured on his palm and showed it to Cagalli."Look..."He said calmly.

"Its beautiful..."She said. She tried to hold it but it slowly flew away. "oh..." Cagalli retreated back her hand as it disappeared. Athrun smiled and told her he'll go get another one.

Just then, he an idea popped out of his mind. He grabbed a small circular object from his pocket and placed it on his palms the he tried getting another firefly and placed it on his palms too. He covered his left palm with the ring(**the circular object is a ring**)with his right hand, together with the firefly. It looks like the firefly is caving in his slightly curled palms.Luckily, she didnt see anything, he was up to...yet.

He smiled at himself and let out a deep breath "Cagalli...take a peek inside" He said showing his hands.

The blonde nodded and leaned foreward to peek inside his palms. She froze and tears slowly formed on her amber eyes. "a-athrun?!" She looked at him

As Cagalli peeked in the small hole and she saw a ring and in the middle of the ring laid the glowing insect. its light illuminated around his curled hand, giving somewhat like effect on the ring making its gem shimmered in beauty.

"I hope this is a better way to give a girl a ring"He said uncovering his palm, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a diamond cut gem. The firefly hastily flew away from his palm and joined his group.

A few meters away from them was Kira and Lacus. A minute ago they saw Athrun pulling out a ring and placing it on his palms. Judging from his smile back then, something _great_ was gonna happen and thats when they decided to give the two some privacy. Besides thats the whole point of this trip to give them both their privacy...Together. With out no one bothering them, not them, not work, not even Kisaka or Meyrin. Just the two of them.

"Cagalli, Look..Im sorry for making you cry for these past months...but I really had no intention to do so. It just so happend that I was moved according to my will in correcting my fathers mistakes and my will to look for that _answer_..."Athrun said looking at her "You know well that I wouldnt do anything to hurt you or make you cry. I wouldnt forgive myself If I did."

Cagalli stared at him confusedly.

"Cagalli..." Athrun held her left hand and smile "Even if we were separated by sea, space, work, or even by people. I want you to know that my love for you didnt change. In fact those times I was far from you...My love grew deeper. It made me realize a lot of things..."He said smiling at her "Always remember, you are the girl I love and the only girl I **WILL** love for all of my life...you are the queen of my Heart no other else." He caressed her red tinted cheeks and wiped the tears forming on the corner of her eyes. "I love you..."

Cagalli's let out a few tears of joy and hugged him tightly. For the first time she heard him say those words. She knew he loved her but he doesnt express it verbaly but more with just his concerns, hugs, gentle kisses. "i-i love you too" She replied back sniffing and slightly giggle.

Athrun chuckled and slipped the ring on her long slender fingers. A perfect fit. "Will you m--"

Cagalli cutted his sentence off by throwing herself to him and kissed him "You already slipped it on my finger, idiot...So that means its a yes..." She said smiled.Athrun pressed his forehead on hers and smiled "Oh..."he said he laced down his arms around her waist and kissed her again.

Kira and Lacus smiled at each other and let out sigh of relief. It was Mission Accomplished for them.

"so they finally got their happy ending..." Lacus silently mumbled.

"they're not the only one who'll get a happy ending...Lacus" Kira whispered in her ears.

The pink haired songstress felt a cold string around her neck immediately after she heard him. Her fingers traced down the cold string around her neck and touched the heart shaped pendant. She turned around and faced the smiling brunette.

"uhmm...I..l-love y-yo-u" he stuttered blushing like a school girl.

Lacus giggled and peck him on the cheeks " I love you too"

* * *

_"Ah!, I guess I wont be getting sermons anymore!!.."_

_"Tsk,tsk,tsk Oh, yes you are Mister!! Not just because I said yes to you, you'll be able to escape me..."_

_"Run!!"_

_"H-Hey!! Wait up!!"_

**

* * *

And thats about it. I hope it didnt looked rush. If anyone has seen the picture of Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli together in an openfeild and fireflies. You may have notice that I applied it here.-smiles- Actually, after seeing that picture from cotton-san, I immediately thought of a one shot and here it is.I wasnt able to tell you guys what Athrun wore since I didnt have a good opening where I could place it but for added information he was wearing is infamous clothes during the Final Plus. I hope you guys like it!**

**_ASUCAGA forever. -wink-_**

**Sore ja**

**Freyris ;)**


End file.
